Red eye
by crankybay
Summary: What happens when all the cahills get to gether before the clue hunt has even finished! and what happens when there is a guy with a red eye whatching there every move? who are they? and most importantly what are they after?:D Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey people :)**_

_**Newbee here. watz up! hope you like the story. Give it a go please. **_  
><em><strong>i dont know what alse to write so ye just read it. :)<strong>_  
><em><strong>bye<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dan! Wake up! It's time for school!" Amy screamed in his ear.<p>

"No it's not! We haven't finished the hunt for the 39 clues", Dan grumbled.

"Yes, but are you stupid enough not to remember that the hunt has been put on hold for now," Amy replied.

"Of course I remember. I'm not stupid but that doesn't mean we have to go to school. The hunt will start again in a couple of days."

"I will count to 10. If you are not down stairs fully dressed and ready for school, your dead! Got it dweeb?"

"Yay I'm gonna die," Dan said sarcastically

**5 minutes later**

"Nellie, we're ready for school. We will be back by 3:30," Amy screamed as she pulled Dan out the door.

"Okay kiddoes see ya later." Nellie called out after the departing Amy and Dan.

"Amy no fair. This is kidnapping! I need a holiday, please just for today." Dan pleaded

"Nope! Sorry dweeb. School starts today. Meet me back at Nellies by 3:30 no later," Amy called behind her.

As Amy entered her school she started to feel nervous again. She hadn't been here for so long. Everyone will be asking her where she has been, what she has been doing. What should she say? Been sick for a couple of months sorry I couldn't contact you. That would just sound stupid. No one would believe her. Just as she was thinking of another lie or excuse she would rather tell herself, her two best friends Mill and Annabelle ran up to her.

"Where have you been?" Mill screamed.

"We tried calling you like a million times! We haven't heard from you in weeks," Annabelle said  
>They both seemed happy and worried at the same time.<p>

"Everyone has been wondering where you are. The school called your nasty Aunt Beatrice and there are private detectives after you." Annabelle added.

"Wow c-calm down, t-take a big breath. I will tell you later. The bell is about to ring." Amy said smiling. She didn't stutter as much when she was talking to her friends. She felt a lot better now that her two best friends were with her. Her and her friends walked into class just as the bell rang.

**Dan's school**

"Dan, where have you been, what have you done. We haven't seen you in years. We thought you were dead or something." Dan's friend Nathan said.

"That's not true. I said he was probably dead. You said, he was abducted by aliens." Dan's other friend Justin said.

"Ye well whatever that doesn't matter anymore. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"I have had the BEST time besides from getting locked in a cave, kidnapped by the Cobras nearly getting lost in the catacombs and a couple of other things but otherwise it was the best, I climbed or rather took a plane to the top of Mt. Everest travelled the world and played the BEST video games ever!" Dan replied in one big rush. He thought that covered most of it or rather the most important parts.

**Amy's school just after the bell rang**

"Amy, welcome back," Amy's home group teacher Ms Oliver said, after the class had settled down. "Would you like to tell the class were you have been?" Ms Oliver asked.  
>Amy still hadn't decided what to say. Could she tell them the truth? They probably wouldn't believe her if she did.<p>

"W-w-well m-me and my b-brother Dan went on a h-holiday with our A-au pair N-Nellie." Amy told the class shyly.

"Well that must have been fun. Where did you go?" Ms Olivier asked.

"We w-went t-t-o many d-different p-places, F-F-France, Austria, Japan, C-china and s-some others," Amy replied not knowing if she should have said that much.  
>"That must have been very fun. Thanks for telling us, you may sit down," Ms Oliver said. Relieved Amy went to sit next to her two friends, well aware of all the people looking at her.<p>

"As you know we have a new student arriving. The new student will be with us for several days. The new student should be arriving any minute now, any questions?" Ms Oliver asked

"Is it a girl or a boy?" A girl Amy didn't recognise asked.

"It is a boy. Any other question before the new student arrives? Oh here he is now please make him feel welcome." Ms Oliver said before the door opened and the new student arrived. Amy froze! She couldn't move. All she could do was stare, as the new student entered the room. All the other girls in the class seemed to be doing exactly the same as Amy but for different reasons. The boy had jet black hair and amber eyes.

"Welcome Ian, would you like to tell the class a bit about yourself?" Ms Oliver asked, Snapping Amy out of her thoughts Ms Oliver looked amused by the expressions on all the girls faces.

"Sure, well as you now know I am Ian Kabra. I am from London and I have recently travelled the world," Ian said with a big smirk on his face.

"Amy just travelled the world too," One of the guys in Amy's class screamed out from the back of the class. Amy hated him for mentioning her name.

"Do you know Amy, Ian?" Ms Oliver asked. Amy looked away just as Ian looked her way.

"Yes I do," Ian said answering Ms Oliver's question.

"Hello Love," Ian purred. Some of the girls in the class gasped. At that point Amy wished she had listened to Dan for once and stayed home. Why was he here? She thought that for at least one day, she could just relax forget about the hunt. She tried to pretend that Ian wasn't there looking at her, but that didn't work.

"D-Don't c-c-call me t-that," Amy whispered

"Well then," Ms Oliver said "Since you know Amy you can sit next to her," Some other girls in Amy's class didn't like that idea. Amy didn't either. Why did he have to sit next to me? She thought. It just wasn't far.

**Dan's school after Dan has been welcomed back**

"As you found out yesterday there is a new student coming today. Oh and here she is now," Mr Jackson said. At that point Dan was drifting off to sleep from boredom. The door opened and some of the guys in the class gasped (Dan was still not paying attention). "Hello Ms Kabra, would you like to tell us bit about yourself?" Mr Jackson asked. At the sound of the name, Kabra, Dan jumped out of his seat. "What are you doing here Cobra?" Dan screamed. Everyone started to turn to Dan with amused expressions on their face.

"Dan, sit down please," Mr Jackson told Dan sternly.

"But it's illegal to let poisonous people in schools," Dan replied happy with his quick come back. Dan sat down anyway knowing that won't get him any closer to finding out why Natalie was here.

"Sorry about that Natalie. Would you now like to tell us a bit about yourself and how you know Dan?" Mr Jackson asked Natalie.  
>Natalie had on her signature Kabra smirk as she addressed the class. "Hello everyone, as you probably now know I am Natalie Kabra. I have trav…" She didn't get to finish her sentence because Dan burst out laughing hysterically. Then his friends joined in laughing as well.<p>

"DAN! STOP NOW. You will go to the principal's office this instant," Mr Jackson shouted.  
>"But Natalie is at a peasant school… she is poor," Dan cried in-between laughs. He couldn't get over the fact that Natalie was at a peasant school.<p>

"Dan! Right Now! Principles office," The teacher nearly screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, me again. first chapter done. <strong>  
><strong>please review tell we what you like or if it is horible (try and be nice but still tell me if you don't like it :)<strong>  
><strong>anyway i'll add a new chap. soon. <strong>  
><strong>bye<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello,**_

_**Sorry it took me awhile to update, I couldn't figure out how to add a chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. They were all really helpful and I loved getting them. **_

**Amy's school Math class!**

Amy ran out of homeroom and into Math class. She couldn't believe that Ian was in her class. It just wasn't fair.

Ian sat next to her in Math and her two friends sat on the opposite side of her. She tried to ignore Ian as much as possible and so far it was working. He hadn't spoken to her once. She hoped it would stay that way.

"You know him?" Mill asked

"Yes. I-it's nothing, we have to listen," Amy replied, trying to get out of those questions. Ian looked at her when she replied, but he didn't say anything.

"But how do you know him? Please tell me," Annabel added

"It's nothing, really,"

"Please, tell me, tell me, tell me," Mill and Annabel said at the same time.

"Girls, what's going on here?" Ms. Helen the Math teacher asked

"We were just asking how Ian and Amy know each other and Amy won't tell us," Mill told Ms. Helen.

"Yes, we want to know how they know each other to," some other kids in the class added.

"Okay. Well would you like to tell us how you know each other?" Ms Helen asked looking at Amy.

"N-Not really," Amy replied while banging her head on the table.

"Amy, stop banging your head please. You will get a headache and have to be sent home. We don't want that do we," Ms Helen said trying to put some sense into Amy.

That gave Amy an idea and she banged her head even harder. Then she realized how stupid she was being. She never played up in class. She looked up and everyone was staring at her. That included Ian, as well.

"Are you okay, Love?" Ian asked cautiously

"S-sorry, I-" Amy tried to say something else, but got saved by the bell. She ran out of class at full speed.

**Ian's POV:**

I ran out after Amy. I couldn't believe that she just started banging her head on the table. What was she thinking?

"Amy, wait, I need to talk to you!" I called out after her.

I was starting to lose sight of her because of all the other kids now coming out from class. I grabbed her arm and spun her around just as she got outside. Before I got to say anything another annoyingly familiar voice interrupted me.

"What's up my hommies? Fancy seeing you here to," I looked up to see the annoying celebrity, Jonah Wizard.

"Jonah?" Amy asked, surprised.

"That's me, yo!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" yet another very familiar and annoying voice said behind me.

"Same as you dolt, what did you expect?" I replied, annoyed by the company around me.

"What am I doing here?" Hamilton repeated.

What a stupid question I thought, I guess that's a dolt for you, I thought.

"Mr. McIntyre sent us here since the hunt has been paused. I haven't figured out why exactly, but that should answer your question to why you're here." Sinead answered, coming up to join the group.

"Oh," Hamilton replied

"Just my day," Amy thought aloud.

"It's not like we want to be here. I have a concert to go to, yo"

"D-did I just say that aloud?

"Yes you did, love," I replied, answering Amy's question

"D-don't c-call me t-that." I love her stutter I thought. It's so adorable. Oh, what am I thinking? I don't like Amy.

"Okay, Love," I replied, smiling to myself.

**Dan's school History class!**

I couldn't believe it. I had just been sent to the principal's office because of the devil and the worst part was still to come. I have history with her and history is the biggest bore ever. I can't believe I put up with it. Actually, I can't believe I put up with school.

"Dan! Are you even paying attention?" Ms. Grumpy Bum asked.

"Um, nope, don't let me bother you, carry on," I replied. The idiot didn't even listen to me. I don't really see the point in talking to teachers. They never ever listen to you.

"Sorry class, as I was saying the Japanese worrier hid all his gold and treasure in an unknown place. It has recently been discovered though and the treasures are being preserved and looked at as we speak."

"Do you mean the one in Korea?" Dan asked, sounding a little annoyed he had to even bother asking a stupid question. Only him, Amy, Stupid cobra one and two, and Alistair knew about that one.

"Yes I do. And if you actually bothered to listen you would know that." Ms. Grumpy Bum said, sounding irritated the Ninja Lord actually asked a question.

"Hey, you should never talk to a ninja lord like that. That is very insulting. I will have you know I-wait, what? What did you say?"

"Dan, if you would listen, you would…"

"Hey, how did they find all that treasure? That belongs to me!"

"Daniel, that never belonged to you and how they found it, if you pay any attention at all you would know how that it was discovered." Natalie replied sounding superior like she was the best person in the class and to top it off, it was worse that she made it sound like she had to waste her time talking to him.

"Cobra, its Dan, spelled D-A-N! Say it with me… Dan. And, what did you do?"

"Dan, stop screaming at Natalie. She did nothing to you," Ms. Grumpy Bum said, scolding him like he was a six years old. "I will repeat myself for the last time. I said that two people, who have asked to stay anonymous, told police officers that they had found the Japanese worriers treasure and that two kids and an old Korean man were trying to steal the money….."

"What?" Dan yelled, jumping onto the table in front of Natalie

"What now, Dan? Get off the table you are disrupting the class go to the principal's office this instant." Ms. Grumpy Bum commanded, raising her voice.

_**Well that chapter is done. YES!  
>I hope you like it. Not as exciting as I would have hoped but I will try and make the next chapter better. Please review and I will update soon. (I hope)<br>oh and thanks to the others that reviewed. I was really excited when I got the review. Glad you liked the first chap.**_

_**see ya**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Sorry I haven't written for a while, I have been busy with school. The next chapter is underway so I will add it really soon. I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**The Man In Black's POV:**_

"Are they all together?" I asked in a hoarse whisper, I didn't want to be overheard.

"Yes, the rest of the clue hunters arrived at Amy and Dan's school at 3:05 am this morning." Mr. McIntyre replied anxiously.

"If this doesn't go as planned then everything will be ruined. We have to tread carefully," I was thinking hard. We would have to move fast but carefully. One move out of order, or if they suspect anything, there will be trouble.

"We will move to the next step. We need to move them to a holiday house big enough for all of them to stay together." The plan was that we needed them to all work together. We need them to be friends and look out for one another for when the grater trouble arrives.

"How long will I say they will be there for?" Mr McIntyre asked nervously.

"Tell them they will be there as long as need be."

"What if the Vespers attack before they are ready to fight?"

"The Madrigals are taking care of the Vespers at the moment. They are quiet for now, but they have been planning things for the last few months. We need to get our act together and train them before it is too late."

"Have you booked a secret flight for each of them and told them the address yet? I want them there by tomorrow evening at the latest," I told Mr. McIntyre. He didn't look quite sure. I didn't want them to know that all of them will be staying together at least not yet. I want it to be a surprise.

"You know it's not in the Cahill's nature to obey orders or even cooperate for that matter? They could kill each other if they are all in the same room."

"They can be civilized when need be. We will be monitoring everything they do. If anything is out of order or they are strangling each other then we will see to it straight away. Any more questions before I must be off? I need to check on the madrigals progress on locating the whereabouts of the second madrigals base."

"Just one question. When are you planning on telling Amy and Dan that they are Madrigals?"

"I will tell them when the time is right. I want them to try and become friends with the others before we tell them."

"That shall be all. I will go see to all those requirements right away." He got up and left the little café we were at, every once in a while, looking over his shoulder making sure he wasn't being followed.

You have to watch your back when you're a Cahill.

_**Me again, so did you like it? It isn't that exciting but I had to add that so you know what's going on. Please review. I really like getting reviews thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**That was faster than I would normally. I should get a gold star, anyway read and review I love knowing your opinions. I am really excited it's the holidays in a week yay! Oh and the next 39 clues book (The medusa plot) has come out, I haven't got it yet though and probably won't have it for about another week but at least it's come out! Anyway read and review. I really want more than 10 reviews because this time I only got some. Thanks, Bye for now **_

_**After school finishes for the day:  
>Amy's POV: <strong>_

I was walking up the steps to our apartment with Dan when I got a phone call.

"H-Hello?" I asked. It had come up with an unknown number so I wasn't quite sure who it was and since the clue hunt still hadn't finished, I was still really suspicious with unknown numbers.

"Amy? Hello, how have you been? I am ringing you to say that you will be moved to a lovely big house for a couple of weeks or so. The exact date is unknown until further notice. Your plane has been booked for late tonight at nine o'clock tonight. Your tickets should be found in your mail box. Now I must go. Goodbye." I looked at my phone. After a quick message, they had hung up so soon. It was awfully strange.

"Nellie, we're home!" I called out from the front door.

I looked at the letters in my hand; I had already collected the letters when we had entered the apartment. I scanned the names until I found the one I was looking for.

"Who called? Tell me!" My annoying and immature brother shouted from the kitchen. He had already gotten himself a soda and a bag of chips.

"That was Mr. McIntyre. He called to say that in about five hours we are to catch a plane to- he didn't exactly say where, but he said that we will be there for a couple of weeks or more."

"Oh, why do we have to go?" Dan asked through a mouthful of chips

"Do you think the other teams will be going as well?" Nellie asked, bobbing her head to whatever weird music she was playing

"I honestly don't know, but I have our tickets," I said, waving them in the air.

"Where does it say were going to?" Dan asked snatching them out of my hand. "I am not going because it doesn't say where we are going to. This could totally be a trap."

"Dweeb, I don't think it's a trap because I was just talking to Mr. McIntyre and he explained that we are to go and that the flight leaves at nine o'clock tonight."

"It could still be a trap! Someone could have made him say that and we could get ambushed on the plane," Dan replied

"I don't think that's what happed. Now go up and start packing your bag," I said to Dan while going up to pack my own bag.

"No, I will do it later. We still have like five hours," Dan procrastinated.

"Yes, he's right, you know. You don't have to pack now as long as you do it two hours before we have to go. I don't want to have to rush around for last minute things, okay kiddo?" Nellie said.

I went up to my room anyway just so I could be ready to go before we had to leave. I don't like rushing around like we have been doing for the last two months now. Dan was playing games on the computer and Nellie was listening to her iPod while looking through cook books.

_**4 hours later:  
>Dan's POV:<strong>_

"Amy, I can't find my ninja magazine! It was the one I was reading earlier! Have you seen it?" I screamed to Amy who was waiting for me at the door.

"No, I haven't dweeb. Now will you hurry up? The plane leaves in an hour and we still have to get there and go through customs!" Amy screamed back at me.

"Hey Dan, I think I found it. It is under the couch," Nellie told me. She was also at the front door waiting to go. I went to the couch and had a look.

"No, that's my other magazine. I am looking for the one with the really cool Ninja on the front," I explained to Nellie.

"That's not helpful. You think all the Ninja's on the front are really cool," Nellie called out to me from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm sorry I was trying to be descriptive. Wait…I found it!" I called to Nellie

"Good, now are you ready to go? We have just over half an hour!" Amy called. I walked out to meet her and Nellie locked up the house. We got into the taxi and sped off towards the airport.

"You really need to get your act together. We could miss the plane."

Amy kept talking about how we might miss the train and how it's my entire fault, but I kind of zoned out after her first sentence. I was thinking about how the cobra was in my class and how at recess and lunch, I saw Madison and Reagan. It just wasn't fair. What would happen tomorrow when they find out that I am not going to be there? They might be meeting us there. Maybe I can finally try my ninja moves on them. Oh, I haven't told Nellie about them and how the cobra called the police when we were in Korea.

"Are you going to get out of the car, dweeb?" Amy asked, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Yep! I'm coming!"

I got out of the car and rushed off to meet Amy and Nellie. When we finally got out of customs, I went to the counter to get some snacks for the plane trip.

"Last call for flight twenty-seven!"

"Dan, hurry up or we will miss the plane!" Amy shouted.

She was already boarding the plane with Nellie. I finished paying and gave my ticket to the dude. Then I went and found my seat next to Amy.

"You've started reading already?" I asked her, I couldn't believe that she had already had a book on her lap.

"Yes dweeb, I've started reading," Amy said sarcastically.

"You know that when we were locked in the cave in Korea? Well, Natalie and Ian called the police and told them that they had found the treasure and that we were trying to steal it." When I mentioned that I saw Amy flinch at the memory. She still hadn't gotten over him.

"That's not fair! They lock as in a cave then try to send us to jail. Do you think they are still looking for us?"

"Who?"

"The police. If the Kabras described us to the police, they might still be looking for us."

"No, I don't think so. We could ask Nellie, though. Maybe she overheard something because she would have seen them since she was waiting by the car."

"No, I'm reading. You can ask her," Amy said, her eyes were glued to the book.

I hated it when she zoned out and didn't listen to anyone because that included me too. I turned around and asked Nellie what she thought.

"It's possible, but they won't find you. I don't think you have to worry and even if they do find you, you can just make something up because the treasure doesn't belong to them and you helped find it so they would have to show you some gratitude," Nellie replied.

You could tell she was thinking hard because she was frowning like she does when she is concentrating. For the rest of the trip everyone was doing their own thing, Amy was reading Nellie was listening to her music and talking to this random dude next to her and I was watching a really cool movie and eating skittles.

_**Two hours later:  
>Amy's POV:<strong>_

We got off the plane and collected our luggage then we went outside and found a taxi waiting for us. We got in and arrived at a very grand looking building. It was like a mansion. It also had a really big back yard and water fountains scattered around. There were also really pretty flower gardens. The area looked nice as well there were a couple of shops here and there.

"This place is awesome. Do you think we will have it all to ourselves?" Dan asked. He was already out of the car and running up the path to the front steps.

"Dan, wait up and no, I don't think we will have this place all to ourselves. It's way too big for three," I called up to him. I was running up the path towards him. Nellie was right behind us.

"Then who else will be staying with us?" Dan asked. He had finally stopped and was walking up the steps to the front door.

"I don't know, kiddo, but we will find out soon enough when you ring the doorbell," Nellie told Dan

"No, you don't need to ring the doorbell. Mr. McIntyre said that there will be a key for us under the door mat."

I went up the steps and looked under the mat. The key was lying neatly under the mat. I went up and opened the door. Dan was the first one in. He ran past me and dumped his bags on the ground. There was a note on the door I picked it up and called Dan and Nellie over so they could read it to. It said:

_Dear Cahill's,  
>You would have found your key and have entered the house. I hope you like it. This house belongs to all the Cahill's. As you would have noticed I am not writing to just one group of you, all of you will be staying here so please try to keep the arguments to the uttermost minimum. Everything you need, will be found here and there are names on your bedroom door so if you go have a look, you will find it. If anything is required you can call me on my mobile. I hope you have a good time when you are not arguing. There isn't much around here but you are allowed to go out. Don't bother looking for somewhere else to stay. There are no more hotels or venues that will be available at this time. So without further ado, welcome and have a good stay.<br>Sincerely,  
>Mr. McIntyre <em>

"What? That's not fair! We should have had warning. I am not staying with the cobras! This is not fair!" Dan screamed.

If anyone had beaten us here, then they would know by now that we had arrived because of how loud Dan was. I put the note back on the door and turned to Dan.

"Dan, calm down. If Mr. McIntyre told us, then you wouldn't have come." I tried explaining.

"Maybe it won't be too bad." Nellie said, trying to look on the bright side.

"Well, well, well… Natalie, look who has finally arrived. Hello, Daniel. Hello, love," Ian said. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks so I turned my face downward.

"Cobra, why are you here?" Dan challenged.

"Well Daniel, if you had read the letter behind you, then you should know why we are here," Natalie said coming up behind Ian

"W-we did read the letter. Has anyone else a-arrived?" I asked Ian, barely keeping my stutter under control.

"Yes, we have." Ned and Ted said, coming around the corner with Sinead right behind them.

"We are just waiting on Jonah and the Holts," Sinead added.

"Have you all found your rooms?" Nellie asked

"Yes, we have and if you would like us to save you the trouble for finding yours in this place, Amy's is upstairs to the right. Daniel's is upstairs to the left and Nellie in upstairs to the right near Amy's," Natalie told us.

"It's DAN! D to the A to the wonderful N! Say it with me D-A-N! You really need to learn how to address people, Cobra."

"Thanks, Natalie" I said and walked past them all to go find my room.

Dan and Nellie did the same. The others went back to whatever they had been doing previously. This is going to be a very long two weeks. I had found my room and chucked my bag in. It was a really nice room. There were two book shelves and it even had its own bathroom. I even had a double bed. I had been in my room for about two minutes when I heard the doorbell. I went out to see who it was.

"Yo what's up, word?" Jonah said, walking in.

"Your room is upstairs next to Ian's whose is to the left," Natalie told Jonah.

"Thanks, yo!" Jonah said, walking up to his room. A second after Jonah arrived, the Holts were at the door.

"Amy, Dan how have you been?" Hamilton asked, walking through the door. His two sisters followed through, but his parents weren't there.

"We saw you just this morning," I told him

"Oh, yeah," he said.

Then Natalie told them all were there rooms were and they went off to find them. Finally everyone who was coming had arrived. I was glad Nellie and Dan were here. I went back to my room and lay on my bed. I didn't even bother getting into my pajamas. I was so tired.

Within minutes, I was fast asleep.

_**Yay, that's the end of the chapter. It's my longest chapter yet and I updated it pretty fast. I hope you liked it. Please review even if you have already reviewed once remember I want to try and get two 10 reviews. Tell me if you liked it or if you hated it (just be nice if you hate it.) I am happy I got this chapter out of the way because now it is going to get a bit better and exciting (I hope). Thanks and bye **_

_**~Crankybay **_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Hey, I am here to say I don't own anything!**

**P.S Thanks to stone moss who is checking my story **

Amy's POV:

I woke up at about 6:00am. I normally wake up at about 6:30. I closed my eyes to try and go back to sleep, but that was proving difficult since I wasn't tired. I got up and had a shower then got dressed into a green tank top and denim shorts. I also had my jade green necklace on that used to belong to my grandmother grace. By the time I was presentable enough to venture out of my room, it was 6:20am. I looked down the corridor to where the others were sleeping. No one seemed to be up so I quietly walked past the bedrooms and headed off in search of the library.

I had been walking around for about one hour and I still hadn't found the library, come to think of it, I was completely and I mean _completely_ lost! I had no idea where I was and that was a problem since I didn't have a phone and this place was huge! I found out later that Mr. McIntyre hadn't put servants here because the Cahill's could get very dangerous (especially the two cobras: Ian and Natalie!) I decided not to worry because eventually I had to get somewhere!

About half an hour later, I was getting pretty bored and I didn't know what I was going to do. I still hadn't found any sign of where I was going and this could go on for the WHOLE day if I didn't think of something to do. I was deep in thought when I knocked into someone!

"I am s-so sorry! I w-wasn't watching were I was going," I stuttered I looked up to see who it was and came face to face with none other than-

"_Ian!_ What are you doing here? Do you know where we are? I am really lost!" I started rambling on and on, but I was getting kind of bored and worried that I would never see the daylight again! Actually that was a bit of an exaggeration since there were windows, but I had been endlessly walking around aimlessly for about an hour I was literally ready to jump out the window!

"Calm down, Love," Ian purred. Gosh, he is so annoying! Why did it have to be Ian who found me?

"In fact, I do know where we are." He made a dramatic pause, but what really annoyed me was that he had a big smirk on his face.

"So w-where are w-we?" I asked getting really annoyed.

"We are outside your room."

I looked around and for the first time realized that I had been so deep in thought that I hadn't been taking in my surroundings and that this was actually the first time I was taking in my surroundings. I blushed a deep shade of red and muttered thanks. Then I realized that instead of making me lost _again_, I asked where the kitchen is.

"I am going there now. Do you want to come with me?" He asked

"Y-yeah, okay."

We walked in silence all the way to the kitchen. When we got there, I saw that someone had put all breakfast on the table and that everyone was already there. Dan and Natalie were fighting for some reason and Nellie had blasting music on which Sinead and Jonah were complaining about.

**Dan's POV:**

"I CAN'T EAT THIS! THIS IS PEASENT FOOD" Natalie screeched. I didn't understand her. This was normal food. "WHAT IS THIS REPULSIVE JUNK?"

"This, Natty-Bratty, is called Nutrigrain and it makes you strong so personally, I think this would be very useful for you, if you know what I'm saying!" I said grinning, that is sure to get on her nerves, but then again, I was only telling her the truth! She isn't strong and she will thank me later.

"What did you say?" She asked in a sickly sweet but deadly voice. She had her dart gun out, pointing it right at me. I could tell she was actually going to shoot me so I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran around the kitchen screaming…

"HELP ME! Actually, save yourselves! Run for your lives! There is a deadly she-cobra about to shoot me with a deadly pink gun!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

What is worse is that the gun is pink and I mean PINK! Yuck! I hate pink! About a minute later, I stopped running and screaming because everyone's eyes (except for Nellie's since she didn't seem to hear me) were on me like I was crazy!

"What?" I said, "she was about to kill me! Don't any of you care for my wellness?"

"No," Ian replied simply

"Fine I will just go and die!" I retorted angrily

"Good," Natalie stated out

"Just die quietly, loud noise damages my hearing. Oh, and if you try anything, I will shoot you myself and get it over and done with for your sake! Just make sure you thank me before I kill you."

"Why would I thank you?" I almost screamed.

"Because... I am doing you a favour!"

"Which is…?"

"Saving you from killing yourself. If I shoot you, it would be less painful!"

Why? Why do the Cobras always have to get the better of me? It's just not fair. I looked over at Amy, but she was talking to Nellie and wasn't paying attention. I looked around to see if I was going to get any back up, but everyone had gone back to eating breakfast and doing whatever they were doing before.

"Whatever," I replied grumpily and went back to getting my breakfast.

**This is defiantly the BEST page brake ever seen in human history! Now the next part starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

Dan's POV  
>6:00 at night!<p>

Today was a rest day since we had all just gotten here so everyone was doing their own thing. Amy had been in the library ALL day. Ian had gone for a walk around the place so he didn't forget where to go. I also think he might have been looking for secret passage ways. Natalie was in her room ALL day going through her cupboards. Reagan and Madison were resulting in the back yard. Sinead, Ted and Ned were pulling things apart then putting them back together.

I think that was partly out of boredom and Hamilton and I had been playing in the game room that we had discovered. I had gotten bored though because there was a sign on the computers and X-box and things that said it switches off at six o'clock. The note said that we had to spend time with the others so every second day, it works from 10am-6pm. How awful is that?

"I'm bored," I told Hamilton

"Yeah… same here. What now?" Hamilton asked

"Well, the note says that everyone has to go to the main room which is on the third level. It says the rest of the places are out of bounds."

"Oh, all right, let's go see what's up there," Hamilton replied.

We left the game room and made our way to the third floor where the main room was. When we arrived, we saw that the entire clue hunting Cahill kids where there. Oh great, just my luck. I have to put up with them! Plus, why was everyone else here?

_**A/N: Hey, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry it took me forever to update, I will try and do the next one pretty soon. By the way I put Dan complaining about pink because I hate pink too! Please RR (read and review actually you have probably already read it so just review.) Thanks to all the people who have reviewed my story I really appreciate it. Review again if you already have once and tell me what you did and didn't like about the chapter. Oh and sorry I didn't do any games yet that will be in the next chapter I promise and I don't normally break promises unless I HAVE too.**_

_**Crankybay over and out!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey peeps a warning in this chapter the spelling and punctuation might not be the best (sorry)  
>DISCLAMER: I do not own anything<br>Also I should say a thanks to Stone Moss and stuckinspace who have been helping me :D thanks **_

Dan's POV:

"Why is everyone here?" I asked anyone who would be bothered to answer.

"Well you see Daniel, all the places are basically out of bounds and we were all sent here." Ian answered.

"Because…."

"Well I don't really know but….."

"Ha did everyone here that the cobra doesn't know anything!"

"Wow, that's a change!" Hamilton replied, he was smiling like crazy. Ian just raised an eye brow. The annoying brat!

"But Daniel, I hadn't finished, I think that Mr McIntyre said that so that we actually spent time with each other because that was the whole point in coming here and if we all had the chance to do what we wanted while we were here than none of us would be here right now!" The smartie pants cobra said.

"How do you know?" I challenged

"It's so obvious but I guess you're not smart enough to know that." Natalie replied.

"I am sooooooooooo bored! What do I do?" I almost screamed. I was about to die of boredom!

"Why don't we play a game?" Ted asked everyone.

"Ye okay." Everyone grumbled. Not happy that they had to actually be in the same room together.

"What are we going to play?" Ned asked.

"I know, I know" I screamed, "How about truth or dare."

"Okay" everyone replied. We were sitting around in a circle about to start playing. No-one was really interested in playing because no one liked each other's company much but everyone was so bored they were prepared to put up with each other.

"Okay who wants to go first?" Ted asked

"I will, Okay um Natalie truth or dare?" Madison asked

"Dare, and make sure you don't do anything stupid or you will be saying hello to my dart gun!"

"Okay, um I dare you to NOT, go shopping for a whole week!" Madison said

"WHAT! You did not just do that!"

"Oh I did!" and with that before anyone could stop here Madison was on the ground asleep.

"NATALIE WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR" Hamilton screamed lunging at Natalie. I got up and jumped onto Natalie from behind. Unfortunately Hamilton got hit by a dart before I could get the dart gun.

"Yes! Victory is mine! I got it the all famous pink wow, I didn't actually realise that it was pink. That's horrible! Yuck"

"DAN stop waving that in the air it's dangerous." Amy scolded

"Give that back NOW Daniel before you end up like Madison and Hamilton"

"Hey, I can't believe you actually did that to my sibling when we were just PLAYING A GAME" Regan said while getting louder each time she spoke."

"Well you're not getting your dart gun till; mm let me think NE-E-V-ER coprendo?" I explained to Natalie who was getting redder by the minute

"GIVE THAT BACK" she screeched and lunged for it"

"How do I use this thing?" I screamed while chucking it to Amy who chucked it to nelly you decided to use it and shot it at Natalie. That's when Ian decided to talk

"Well now that Natalie is a sleep lets carry on with the game. Can I go next since Natalie is asleep?" Ian said he sounded like he was the ruler of the room!

"I guess so since the snobby brat cobra 1 was meant to go and since you are the brat's brother you may as well go next!"

"Well Daniel, that didn't actually make sense but I am just going to take it as a yes so Dan truth or dare!"

"Dare, Ninjas NEVER go for truth!"

"Okay then Daniel I dare you to kiss your shoe." Ian said with a no expression what so ever. I never would of though he of all people would think of a dare like that. Anyways It is easy.

"That's not that bad!" Ned told the cobra

"wow man, it is yo that is so disgusting word"

"That is disgusting Daniel, I can't believe you actually did that!" Ian said disgusted

"Well you did dare me to do that and ninjas don't back out! So my turn. Amy truth or dare?"

"Um truth?" Amy said quietly she is still really shy she seemed to pale when she saw the look on my face. I don't blame her though.

"Okay then I dare you to put you head in a bucket full of ice cold water for 7 minutes" After she heard how long she paled heaps!

"You man, she is your older sis, yo shouldn't be that mean" Johna said

"Daniel 7 minutes is a long time to be in cold water she could get sick and you wouldn't want that would you." Ian said I was kinda surprised that he was helping Amy get out of this. Then again I had my suspicions.

"Fine 3 minutes"

"There is n-no ice water h-here" Amy said. When she was nervous she even stuttered around me!

"oh I can fix that." And In a flash I was gone and on my way to the kitchen

Amy's POV

Wow I can't believe Dan actually dared me to do that on a day like this. It is not like it is warm in here it is pretty cold!

"Your brother can be so mean" Hamilton said. I didn't even realise that he had woken up.

"Ye h-he can be."

"I believe all brothers can be like that." Sinned said. This was the first time that she had actually spoken.

"Don't worry kiddo, it won't be that bad" Nellie said. I noticed she was still holding the dart gun.

"Nelly or Nessie or whatever your name is can you please give me that dart gun back? Since I can be very dangerous in the hands of someone who doesn't know how to use it that well." Ian asked

"Yes Nessie I would like that back before you shoot me again. And I would like it now!" Natalie said is a deadly dangerous voice. By now Madison and Natalie was also awake.

"Nop sorry, oh and 2 things one IT'S NELLY and two why would I give it to you when you are worse than me?" Nelly asked while managing to look completely confused.

"BECAUSE IT'S MINE" Natalie screeched. By that pint Dan had come back with a big bucket of ice water

"Okay so who has a timer?" Dan asked

"I do" Ned said with a big grin on his face.

"Okay on the count of 4" Dan said

"1…...2….." Everyone counted

"NOW!" Dan screamed

"Daniel I think you need to go back to school and learn how to count. You only counted up to 3 not 4" Natalie explained

"well dur the sooner the better AND ITS DAN D-A-TO THE BRILIANT- N! Spell it with me d-a-n!" Dan screamed. I just rolled my eyes when Dan turned to me.

"Now you have wasted enough time go!" He was giving me a death glare so before he could threaten me anymore I put my head in the freezing water. I heard the timer go it had only been 10 seconds and I couldn't bare it any longer.

"Dan maybe 3 minutes is a bit too long." Ian told Dan

"And why exactly would you care? Or do you have feelings for Amy?" Dan asked I could tell he was grinning like mad and I couldn't do anything about it.

"No Daniel I do not have feeling for your sister." He sounded so true I knew he didn't but hearing him say that made me a bit disappointed for some reason. I heard someone call out a minute but I was freezing I couldn't stay under water anymore oh and if you were wondering how I could breathe Dan had made me use a straw. I have to remember to kill him later!

"Amy you haven't stayed under the water for the whole time so I get to give you another dare." Dan said I could tell he was really happy about that as much as he tried to cover his happiness up!

"um Dan, your sister looks very cold and it is 1am so I think it is time for bed and I recommend the rest of you go to bed to because I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a big day!

_**And that is the end of the chapter!**_

_**So I hope you liked the chapter, sorry it took FOREVER next time I will try and be faster! Please review last time I only got like 1 review so please, please tell me what you think. Is it a bit more exciting cause I know the other chapters weren't that exciting so ye that's it! Bye **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Stuckinspace who checked my story :D also thanks to….. MelRose520, Stuckinspace, Luverinreadin, Giraffes4Ever, Bookgirl39, SlytherinGurrl, The Girl of the Moon, Dog-lvR-11, FlyOn39, Kay, The 39 clues lover, Helena The Happy DRUNK Emo, Amazingly brilliant, Stone Moss, Piper-Weasley, Emily Starlight, Haha and Lydia Hand W**_**ho have reviewed, keep up the good work ;D**_

**Disclaimer:  
>Crankybay: Hey Regan come here please<br>Regan: What do you want? *Glares at me* oh and by the way where are my new runners  
>Crankybay: Be nice! Who said I took them? Now do the Disclaimer now!<br>Regan: be nice! I know you did  
>Crankybay: I will give them to the dog if you don't<br>Regan: Fine you win Crankybay does not own anything  
>Crankybay: I always win and um I thought Cahill's don't trust people<br>Regan: What did you do *glares harder*  
>Crankybay: I um gave them to the dog about an hour ago! He, he now on with the amazing story :D<strong>

**3am 2 hours after the Cahill's fell asleep **

"Now's, your chance get in and out. Do you remember what you are doing?" Asked a raspy voice. The voice belonged to a tall man dressed entirely in black with a deep scar running the length of his face. The man's eyes were different colours. One eye was red the colour of pure blood and the other was a dark blue. No one on the face of the earth was known to have a red eye so pure in colour yet so bright and so deadly and dark but this was his natural eye colour.

"Yes. I will be back in half an hour no later. If I am late you go without me." This time a younger man spoke his face was also hidden by a black hood. His voice was shaky and anyone could detect the fear hidden in his voice.

"Good now go. Don't forget if you do not succeed the consequences are severe. One small failure determines certain death. Or if you get caught the next time we meet which we will definitely meet again you will be tortured beyond measure." This time the man spoke with a small grin emerging on the outskirts of his mouth.

"Y-y-yes mast….." The man slapped the boy across his head. The boy fell to the ground. The man grabbed the boy by the collar and lifted him of the ground

"Haven't I taught you not to stutter boy?" The man yelled "You stuff this up and Death will be your next destination" This time the man whispered, an inch from the boy's face. This time meeting the boys eyes with his single red one. Before throwing the boy out of the van and onto the cold grass of the Cahill Manor.

**A/N Hey awesome fanfiction peepz! ;D Soz for not updating in centaury's and soz this is so, so, so, so… short! Also soz for the very long authors note (it won't happen again promise (I hope))And soz in advance because I still won't be updating for about four weeks on any of my story's (I will be on reading yours and stuff so STILL REVIEW! And feel free to PM me! I just won't update) if you want my reasons (they are good) I have exams and Christmas party's (since Christmas is arriving) and I have had camp… ex. Oki Doki done with the apology!**

**Now I thought this was to similar to my other story 10 days equals 10 pranks to family reunioni so I have now brought in the action! Muhaha I hope it is at least a bit suspenseful. (now if you don't like sad story's I will tell you now don't worry I don't either so no one dies (except maybe baddies hehehe) So DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IF YOUR READ THIS!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN! **


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTAINT: I am planning on changing the name of the story to something ales. I don't know what but if you have any ideas please I repeat PLEASE give me ideas because I really don't like the title "The pause" so ye thanks :D **

'**Please read the A/N and pretty, please review'**

**Crankybay does not own anything. Now on with the story:**

Amy's POV:

I woke up to the sound of screaming across the hall from me. It sounded like I was the last one up. I quickly got up and ran out the door to see Regan in Madison's room throwing the quilts of the bed and searching through cupboards.

"Regan relax! What's wrong?" I asked annoyed that I had been woken up

"Madison is gone!" She screamed that's when Natalie and Sinead came running in as well.

"You woke us up for this! I need my beauty sleep and I have only had about 5 hours. Look at me I look horrible!" Natalie said exasperated.

"Maybe she has just gone down to get some breakfast." Sinead replied she also looked annoyed that she had been woken up for this! _What a caring family we are I thought! _

"I have checked everywhere! She is nowhere to be found!" Madison replied anger written all over her face.

"Well let go and wake the boys up and see if anyone ales is missing" Natalie replied sarcastically. Anyone would have realized that Natalie didn't really think that Madison had gone missing and only wanted to go and have a look to shut Regan up.

First we went to Dan's room. Instead of knocking on the door Natalie just barged into his room went straight to his bed and pulled the blankets of.

"What are you doing you brat?" Dan screamed. Before Natalie could shot him or scream at him I interrupted.

"We are checking to see if you are still here." I quickly told him.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it seems that Regan's sister Madison has gone missing." Sinead explained.

"And I would care because?"

"Because if she has gone missing than something is has gone wrong and we need to find her to make sure nothing bad happens to her!" I told him.

"Fine have you checked the other rooms?"

"What does it look like you idiot! We are doing that now!" Natalie replied. The next rooms we went to were Ned, Ted, Jonah and Hamilton room. It seemed that Ned and Hamilton were there but Ted and Jonah were missing.

"Ted's missing to! What if something bad happens to him" Sinead cried.

"a-and Jonah i-isn't here either." I said.

"I can't believe this is happening! I knew it family reunions always turn out bad!"

"This isn't even a family reunion it I knew you were all going to be here I would never had come" Dan grumbled

"Dan!" I screamed.

"What it's true." Dan replied.

"I must say for the first and last time I agree with the twerp." Natalie almost whispered.

"OMG, did Natalie just agree with me!" Dan almost screamed.

"Yes I did now let's go and see if Ian is still here." Natalie said while walking away.

This time Natalie knocked on the door before entering Ian's room to find the bed empty and the window open.

"His gone?" Natalie whispered

"Is that a problem?" Dan asked

"Of course it is Madison, Ted, Johan and Ian have been kidnaped you idiot!" Natalie screeched.

"That's not what I meant," Dan grumbled "I know that it is a shame that Madison, Jonah and Ted have been kidnaped but Ian? That's not a shame! I personally prefer it that way!" Dan replied and before anything could be done about the kidnappings Dan was out the door running for his life with Natalie hot on his heels with her deadly hot pink dart gun. Now I was worried about Dan I didn't know what was loaded in that dart gun! For all I knew it could be deadly poison!

**SPOILER: Just in case I don't update for a while I have decided that I will give you a sneak peek into the next chapter. So next destination is LONDON: D where the Cahill's split up to find the others, but is that a good idea with what's at stake? You will just have to find out!**

**And the ACTION begins….Okay let's keep this short. so that's the end of the chapter I am not going to bother saying sorry because I am but life has been busy and there isn't much I can do about it. If u were wondering the next few chaps are done and should be up soon. Thanks to stuckinspace who is my beta :D **

**QUESTION: when you review make a guess on who you think kidnaped the Cahill's make wild guesses! Could be anyone ;)**

**~  
>Crankybay <strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **

**Me:** **what do you want Ian? You are wasting my time and I am trying to write the next chapter. No wonder I take forever with you being a nuisance.**

**Ian: I am not a nuisance you idiot and I am defiantly NOT wasting your time!**

**Me: Then what do you WANT!**

**Ian: you got me kidnaped. I am never kidnaped that easily! I am a Lucian for goodness sake! **

**Me: ye sorry about that. I wasn't going to because you were my favourite character but then I thought up a good part for you which will come in the next chapter after the next. Oops I am giving things away. So go away before I say anything ales. Oh actually before you go do the disclaimer. **

**Ian: why should I? I am defiantly not your slave!**

**Me: because if you don't I will make sure you don't esca…..! Ian you nearly made me give away a BIG clue! (I glare)**

**Ian: (Big grin) Oh I think I see where this is going. Crankybay does not own anything not me not you not…..**

**Me: okay you can go now!**

Sinead's POV:

After we had finally settled Natalie down by convincing her that we needed Dan and that he, might just come in handy we were settled down on the kitchen table deciding what we would do next. We were actually pretty lucky. We had searched every room trying to find a clue of who our kidnappers might be. The only but helpful clue was in Ian's room and being the Lucian he is he was, he was able to quickly write in code a message.

"Okay so we have the message and Natalie can you please quickly decode it for us?

"Yes, it will only take a minute he used a very simple code for this one." She replied. The message read:

_Love you Natalie. I'd love nobody ales_

"I still don't get how that stupid message is a clue. He is just telling you how much he loves you, how stupid. Now I can't believe I thought him to be NOT SAPPY!" Dan grumbled 

"He wouldn't write something like that you idiot and that's how I knew straight away that it was a clue. Look he has written were they have been taken. Take the first then the second letter from each word and look, AMAZING! It spells London."

"I found a mistake! See even Lucians can make mistakes!" Dan jumped up in joy!

"Technically it says l-o-n-d-l-o-a! And that makes no sense!" Dan laughed in triumph.

"Yes you idiot he was in a rush but if you were smart you would have noticed that you can still make out the clue! Now shut up." Natalie growled.

"So t-there in London?" Amy asked.

"Yes and that's where we will be in just over an hour, I am booking a privet jet right now!" Natalie replied.

"D-do you think it was t-the vespers?" Amy asked you could hear the terror in her voice.

"I honestly don't kn-" I started to say till Dan interrupted me.

"Nellie" Dan screamed and both Dan and Amy jumped up and were out the door in a flash. Me and the others except for Natalie who was booking our flight ran out after them. First we checked the kitchen then we checked her room and the pool but she was also gone without a trace.

"N-nellies g-gone to." Amy whispered, when Natalie came in telling us that our plane will be landing in about half an hour.

"Wait but how do they know where we are when we don't even know where we are?" Ted asked.

"I have my information. Now the nearest country is Spain. I have organised a privet jet which will take us straight to London so we should arrive in about 3-4 hours. Once we arrive we are to split up immediately but still keep contact. It is best that we are split so hopefully they won't know where all of us are and if one of us is caught there is still the others. We are aiming to locate the vesper bases. I just contacted Mr McLaren and he said there is one to the south and one to the North but he doesn't know where so we will just have to search and meet up at Night. 3 will go North and 2 South but in different directions if you find anything you must tell the others straight away. Any Questions? No good. Now go pack and meet here in 10minutes we will then wait out the front." And with that she was gone.

We all decided to do what she said and went to pack. 20minuets later we were all outside boarding the plane.

2 hours later:

Natalie's POV:

"Okay so does everyone know the plane?"

"Yes mum." Dan replied in a babyish voice. I just ignored him, a tiny bit!

"Well do you have any better suggestions Daniel"

"It's DAN D to the A to the brilliant N Dan! Say it with me DAAAAANNN!"

"Dan be quiet. Can't you be a little more mature? Seeing as you will be coming with me and Sinead I figure you could be a bit more helpful!" Ted replied exasperated. The plane was that Ted, Sinead and Dan were going north and me and Amy were going south then we would split up and meet again at 9:00pm exactly to tell each other if we had discovered anything. The plane was that we would be meeting up at the Majesty's Hotel (I couldn't get any less standards seeing as I am the famous Natalie Kabra.)

"The plain will be landing in 10 minutes please fasten your seat belts." The pilot said. We were all silent till the plane landed.

"Okay team you know the plane don't forget to meet up at exactly 9:00pm, by 10:00 we will assume the worst" I explained. Amy and Dan said a quick good bye and with that we were gone.

"Where do we start looking? We can't look in the hole south of London that will take forever!" Amy explained exasperated.

"Well I honestly don't know. We should think rationally about this. The vespers are a secret organisation and have been for years…." I started to say.

"and they have been that way for about 5000 years but if it has been that long who says they are actually hidden? If they have been hidden for that long someone would have discovered them especially with all this new technology. So I say we look in the most obvious but grand places. And if not there then maybe in the middle of no were!" Amy thought aloud.

"For the first time in your life you have a point! BUT who said they were the vespers?"

"Well I still say we look at the big buildings but sort of secret ones first so where is the closest?

"Well there is the Alexandra Palace one of London's most recognisable buildings. Built in 1873 as a public centre for recreation. There is 196 Acers of parkland and it has great views of the city which for the vespers could be a great look out place but not an obvious one. We could catch a train there. It is easy to access from wood green tube station. With all the tourists and conferences there that could be a great place for them to hide. No-one would know. Mother also said that somewhere there, there is a hidden underground centre and near that there is a Lucian stronghold." Natalie explained.

"Wow, wow, wow, How did you know ALL that?" Amy asked you could tell she was amazed. But I am amazing anyone knew that! even the peasant though she would never admit to that!

"I do kinda LIVE here. And I just happen to know a lot about the history and the strongholds in London. Seeing as I am a Lucian and need to know about these things. I told you I am smart" I replied with the Kabra's signature smirk.

"Okay well I say we look there first. That is one of our best bets. I say we look for the hidden underground centre." Amy replied.

"Yep just what I was thinking now let's split up just in case one of us gets caught." I explained.

"But, I d-don't think that is a good idea. T-two should always stick together s-so the other can help. A-actually normally it should b-be three so i-if one gets hurt o-one stays to help w-while the o-other goes to find help." Amy said, anyone could tell she was worried.

"Cahill's don't work that way and no that isn't a good idea and I know my strategies one should be able to tell the tale and not both get caught. We will meet up here in 2 hours then if we find nothing we look around the area and head up to the hotel preferably before it gets too late. Stay in contact the whole time. Bye" With that I ran off down the hill to the station. The train was just arriving. I couldn't believe I was getting on a train! a train for goodness sake! That is only for peasants! I have only caught a train once in my life I always go by limo but in case like these it is best to stay undercover I reassured myself. I arrived at my destination. By now it was just starting to get dark but it was still early. I looked around deciding not to go into the front entrance. Anyone would know that is not a smart idea. So I joined a bunch of tourists and tagged along with them.

Amy's POV:

Natalie had just left and I was kind of scared. I was still not convinced that this was a good idea. I started to walk to the station till I realised I had no idea where that was and I also had no idea where I was! I was starting to get really scared when relief flooded through me.

I still had my phone. It was already starting to get dark but it was still early. I took out my phone and tried to turn it on. I looked down to see if it was on yet and remembered that I never use my phone and hadn't charged it since last week! My phone had died! I was now utterly terrified. I decided to walk in the direction Natalie had gone to try and get to the train station. It was no were to be seen. I decided to ask someone but that only seemed to get me lost even more! Great I thought. The people who live here don't even know where the station is. Now I was completely and utterly lost and it was pretty dark. There was a big river right next to me were boats were stored but no one was in sight.

It was now about 7:00 and I had been following the river when 4 big black limos were speeding right towards me. I started to run I didn't know who they were but I knew I would be creamed if I didn't get away and fast. I started running through back alley ways and side streets but the limos surrounded me. 5 men came out with guns in their hands. There was no were left to run. I took out the dart gun Natalie gave me but I couldn't shoot them. If I shot one the others would shoot me! But that was the only option I had. I was about to shoot the guy to the right of me and run through the street.

I didn't get to because just before I shot him a big muscular man in a black suite came up behind me and through me against the wall. Luckily not hard enough to knock me out but enough to make me weak and crumpled. There were now six men crowding around me, one was just about to grab me and I knew I was done for. I closed my eyes imagining the worst when the man fell down right next to me, unconscious.

**Okay peeps :D I think that is defiantly the best chapter I have done so far! I have even got research in there about the alexander thingy! Oh and I was generous enough to give you a BIG clue in the disclaimer! See people who read the A/N sometimes find out more. By the way the next chapter will be with Sinead, Ted and Dan and the following chapter will go back to Amy and I can tell you now that there will be more action in that then any of the others have :D I like that chapter :D **

**READ!**

**SO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think! **

**And that is the best suspense chapter I have done so far!**

**Sorry for the very slooooooooooooooooooooooooooooowwww update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone who has been reading this story, I am just letting you know this is the last chapter I will be writing as I am not going to continue this story. If anyone would like to continue it then you can P.M me otherwise, thank you for reading it and I am sorry.**

Ted's POV

"Okay so what now? where do we even start?" I asked,

"I have no idea, this is defiantly not like the clues where you have a lead we literally have nothing and there is no history about the vespers!" Sinead replied,

"So I guess we are done for?" Dan asked,

"No, we just have to think. We really need to find out more info about the vespers." I replied exasperation clear in my voice.

"But who said it was the vespers who kidnaped them?" Dan asked. Wow I thought he can be smart!

"I hate to admit it but you defiantly have a point there." I replied.

"We should still find info about them. The Vespers are the only people we would know, who would kidnap them." Sinead replied.

"So you are saying that is our only lead?" Dan asked,

"Yep pretty much." Sinead replied,

"Well we could….." Dan started to say.

"We could what." I asked.

"We could get ice-cream!" Dan replied.

"That is actually a pretty good idea." I replied. I was pretty hungry and I love ice-cream.

"Ted, Dan! At a time like this? That doesn't help!" Sinead replied. Gosh older siblings could be so annoying I thought. I mean sure I missed Ted and all but we weren't actually doing anything to get him back at the moment so why don't we stop wasting our time and figure something out over ice cream.

"What?" Dan asked. "Ice-cream helps me think." Dan replied.

"Nop, I have decided we will go visit the library. The more info we have on the vespers the better." Sinead replied.

"WHAT! Your turning into Amy! I told Amy a week ago that that was the last time I would be visiting the library in my life time. And now you think you can get me into that old place? Keep dreaming." Dan pretty much screamed. But Sinead just seemed to ignore him.

"The biggest library here is only 20 minutes away. Let's go." Sinead replied dragging us along with her.

20 minutes later:

Dan's POV:

Well look where I am now I thought! Sitting in the middle of the library going through a stack of books Sinead found trying to find us a lead on the vespers and there strongholds! Just great I thought before I fell asleep because of boredom.


End file.
